


What it is

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Series: Livejournal Challenges by milochka [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A lipogram challenge. You were supposed to create a drabble not using a specific letter if the fic was Sean/Viggo or not use a different letter if it was Boromir/Aragorn. I ended up writing something that could apply to either pairing and with both letters missing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What it is

**Author's Note:**

> A lipogram challenge. You were supposed to create a drabble not using a specific letter if the fic was Sean/Viggo or not use a different letter if it was Boromir/Aragorn. I ended up writing something that could apply to either pairing and with both letters missing.

Hands moving on wet skin.

Eyes gazing with need.

Oaths vowed unspoken.

Heat heightened by questing mouths.

Tongues seeking admission.

Essences joined, united.

Want matching want.

Havens sought in shadows

Hidden acts done in open view.

Meetings made in code.

Anguishing time spent without, aching and dying.

Then joy unending.

Coveted fantasies achieved.

The bonding of two into one.

Both dominate and submit to his mate.

Giving unasked, taking just enough.

Ecstasy found within each.

No thoughts given beyound this moment.

Not to when the next such moment can be obtained.

Now is what counts.

What can be counted on.


End file.
